russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaibigan Cinema
''Kaibigan Cinema'' '2019' January *''Mang Kepweng'' (January 7) *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (January 8) *''Lastikman'' (January 9) *''Final Destination 3'' (January 10) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (January 11) *''Akyat Bahay Gang'' (January 14) *''Jumanji'' (January 15) *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (January 16) *''White Chicks'' (January 17) *''Toy Story 3'' (January 18) *''Kumander Cobra'' (January 21) *''Good Burger'' (January 22) *''Dobol Trobol: Lets Get Redi 2 Rambol!'' (January 23) *''The Founder'' (January 24) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (January 25) *''Juan Tamad at Mr. Shooli: Mongolian Barbecue'' (January 28) *''The Wood'' (January 29) *''Enteng Kabisote 10 and the Abangers'' (January 30) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (January 31) February *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (February 1) *''Ninja Kids (1986)'' (February 4) *''Addams Family Values'' (February 5) *''Honey, My Love, So Sweet'' (February 6) *''A Karate Kid'' (February 7) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (February 8) *''A Dangerous Life'' (February 11, 18 and 25) *''Runaway Bride'' (February 12) *''Stars Versus Me'' (February 13) *''Valentine's Day'' (February 14) *''Tangled'' (February 15) *''Tarzan and the Lost City (film)'' (February 19) *''I Found My Heart in Santa Fe'' (February 20) *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' (February 21) *''Tarzan (1999)'' (February 22) *''Tarzan the Ape Man (1932)'' (February 26) *''Mama's Girl'' (February 27) *''The Final Destination'' (February 28) March *''Tarzan (2013)'' (March 1) *''Hotshots'' (March 4) *''The Warriors'' (March 5) *''Juan & Ted: Wanted'' (March 6) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (March 7) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (March 8) *''Kamagong'' (March 11) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (March 12) *''I Love You To Death'' (Match 13) *''Son of the Mask'' (March 14) *''Madagascar'' (March 15) *''Mahirap Maging Pogi'' (March 18) *''The Goonies'' (March 19) *''Bahay Kubo: A Pinoy Mano Po!'' (March 20) *''Curse of Chucky'' (March 21) *''Incredibles 2'' (March 22) *''Boy Negro'' (March 25) *''Hollow Man'' (March 26) *''Tatlong Bibe'' (March 27) *''Final Destination 5'' (March 28) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (March 29) April *''Swing It... Baby!'' (April 1) *''Six Days, Seven Nights'' (April 2) *''Lupe: A Seaman's Wife'' (April 3) *''Ninja Assassin'' (April 4) *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' (April 5) *''Bikining Itim (1990)'' (April 8) *''Space Jam'' (April 9) *''Pridyider'' (April 10) *''The Little Mermaid (2018)'' (April 11) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' (April 12) *''Working Girls (1984)'' (April 15) *''Set It Off'' (April 16) *''Rigodon'' (April 17) *''Ang Babaeng Hinugot sa Aking Tadyang (1981)'' (April 22) *''Saturday Night Fever'' (April 23) *''Dilig'' (Mia Henarez, Merrylyn Quibingco, Jake Dantes, Miguel Alcantara) (April 24) *''Christopher Robin'' (April 25) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (April 26) *''14 Going on Steady'' (April 29) *''George of the Jungle'' (April 30) May *''Foster Child'' (May 1) *''All You've Got'' (May 2) *''Megamind'' (May 3) *''Saan Darating Ang Umaga?'' (May 6) *''Free Willy'' (May 7) *''Abandonada'' (May 8) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (May 9) *''Chicken Little'' (May 10) *''City Slickers'' (May 14) *''Nandito Ako Nagmamahal Sa'Yo'' (May 15) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (May 17) *''Crocodile Dundee'' (May 21) *''The Conjuring 2'' (May 23) *''An American Tail'' (May 24) *''Goodah!'' (May 27) *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (May 28) *''Binhi: The Seed'' (May 29) *''The Final Destination (2009)'' (May 30) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (May 31) June *''Bagets'' (June 3) *''The Breakfast Club'' (June 4) *''Pisay'' (June 5) *''Bring It On'' (June 6) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (June 7) *''Ma'am May We Go Out?'' (June 10) *''The Godfather Part III'' (June 11) *''Bonifacio: Ang Unang Pangulo'' (June 12) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (June 13) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (June 14) *''Batch '81'' (June 17) *''Heathers'' (June 18) *''Senior Year'' (June 19) *''Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life'' (June 20) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (June 21) *''Estudyante Blues'' (June 24) *''Grease'' (June 25) *''ABNKKBSNPLAko: The Movie'' (June 26) *''Barely Lethal'' (June 27) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (June 28) July *''Ang Mahiwagang Daigdig ni Elias Paniki'' (July 1) *''Forget Paris'' (July 2) *''The Mommy Returns'' (July 3) *''Nacho Libre'' (July 4) *''Cars 3'' (July 5) *''Puto'' (July 8) *''Michael and Madonna'' (July 15) *''Michael and Madonna 2'' (July 22)